


Could lose it all

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could lose it all

I have lived a charmed life. Have all that I could want, a lovely wife, two lovely girls, and cars that made me hard and wanting from my childhood to now.

Yet, I want something that is just out of reach, could upset all that I have achieved. Each time I look at him, get close to him, I want to reach out and confess my feelings to him.

At times I think he thinks the same.

At night, when I’m alone in London or on the road, I stroke myself to visions of him and I say his name.


End file.
